The present application relates to a battery, a battery pack, an electronic apparatus, an electric vehicle, an electric power storage apparatus, and an electric power system.
A battery using a non-aqueous electrolytic solution, in particular, a lithium ion secondary battery provides higher energy density compared to lead batteries and nickel-cadmium batteries that are existing secondary batteries using aqueous electrolytic solutions. Therefore, the expectation degree of the lithium ion secondary battery has been increased, and the market has been significantly grown. In particular, in recent years, since characteristics of the lithium ion secondary battery such as light weight and high energy density are suitable for an electric automobile and a hybrid electric automobile, studies aiming at growing the lithium ion secondary battery in size and achieving high output thereof have been actively made.
In particular, in order to use a cell with higher output, it has been proposed to adopt a structure in which a mixture layer is formed on both sides of a cathode lead. Thereby, it becomes possible to decrease cell resistance and to obtain a specialized cell for high output.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. H4-12471 (JP H4-12471A), H10-79245 (JP H10-79245A), H11-329408 (JP H11-329408A), H10-228930 (JP H10-228930A), 2007-305598 (JP2007-305598A), 2008-234855 (JP2008-234855A), 2001-110453 (JP2001-110453A), 2000-195556 (JP2000-195556A), and 2001-351610 (JP2001-351610A), technologies of configurations of electrodes and the like are disclosed.